


Yay pancakes!

by thatweirdo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blonde Michael, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pancakes, implied lashton, luke and ashton are only mentioned, morning malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdo/pseuds/thatweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malum being cute in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yay pancakes!

     Michael woke up in the morning – or was it afternoon already? – without the familiar warmth of his boyfriend’s body next to his. Opening his eyes, he realized he had a terrible headache and regretted all the alcohol he consumed at the previous night. But where the fuck was his damn boyfriend? He was pretty sure they slept together. Not only slept, but well, had some mindblowing drunk sex. Deciding to ignore his throbbing head, he got up to investigate the case of the missing Kiwi.

  
     He put on the first pair of boxers he found on the floor and left his room to look for Calum. He heard music coming from the kitchen and Calum’s beautiful voice singing along very loudly to what sounded like She’s Kinda Hot. Arriving there, Michael saw his boy wearing only sweatpants and cooking something – pancakes? He took a moment to just look at him, smiling fondly. How could someone be beautiful like that? It really should be against the law.

  
\- Good morning, babe. Thought I’d make us some breakfast. Are pancakes okay? – Calum cheered, taking the blonde boy away from his little world. Michael took the few steps left and hugged his boyfriend from behind, kissing his shoulder.  
\- Pancakes are great. So are you. – Calum smiled brightly at that and turned around to give Michael a small kiss on the lips.  
\- You’re such a sap today.  
\- Fuck off, I’m not! – Michael said and settled himself on the counter, watching the brown boy cook.

  
     The band is having a few days off before the European leg of the tour and Michael and Calum were spending some well deserved alone time together. Trying to be alone while touring with two nosy boys is very hard, Luke and Ashton are always walking in on the wrong times (not that Calum and Michael don’t do that – oh, the things they saw, the horror). But now they finally could stay together properly and they are having a lot of fun - in a lot of ways. It wasn’t difficult to find the two boys cuddling while watching a movie (and he denies, but Michael loves being the little spoon), playing FIFA or, well, fucking at every room of their apartment.

  
\- Michael? Are you still here? Breakfast is ready. – Calum said, taking Michael out of his little world – again.  
\- Oh, sorry, was thinking about you. Yay pancakes! – Michael said and Calum couldn’t help but smile fondly at his dorky sappy boyfriend. God, he loved that boy so much, he couldn’t even imagine what his life would be like without him. They have been friends since they were kids and boyfriends for around two years now – it could’ve happened sooner, but they were both too stupid to admit they had feeling towards each other. So yeah, Michael was pretty much Calum’s life.  
\- Come eat, you idiot.  
\- Rude.  
\- What, you’re not going to say that you’re my idiot like you always do?  
\- No, you’re being mean to me today.  
\- But I made you pancakes!  
\- You did and I love you because of that. – Michael said, smiling, and got himself one of the two plates of pancakes and put maple syrup on them.  
\- You’re drowning the pancakes, babe. – Calum said when he noticed the amount of syrup Michael was putting on his pancakes. To be fair, it was too much.  
\- Let me live, will you?  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you too, Cal. – Michael smiled and leaned over his food to kiss his boyfriend – and maybe he ended up getting maple syrup all over his chest and maybe Calum mocked him and made him grumpy and maybe Calum had to give him a blowjob to soothe him and maybe that led to sex and the pancakes were forgotten , but that’s another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> This is my first fanfic here, so don't hate me if it sucks (:  
> Leave comments/kudos if you enjoy it and maybe tell me if you'd like a sequel or something?


End file.
